


Be Kind

by Trickster_Angel



Series: Louder than Sirens, Louder than Bells - Miraculous Ladybug [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Guilt, I rewatched the episode for you guys so please appreciate me, Polyamory, Season 3 Episode Nineteen Desperada, Secret Relationship, Sleepovers, Soulmates, Truth or Dare, without the cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: Marinette and Adrien work to reveal the truth about their relationship to Luka.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Louder than Sirens, Louder than Bells - Miraculous Ladybug [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/599839
Kudos: 21
Collections: Louder Than Sirens Louder Than Bells





	1. Chapter 1

_ I don't know why you hide from the one, _

_ You close your eyes to the one, _

_ Mess up and lie to the one that you love. _

_ When you know you can cry to the one, _

_ Always confide in the one, _

_ You can be kind to the one that you love. _

_ Be Kind, Marshmello ft. Halsey _

* * *

Marinette was happy. It was a beautiful day. The air was warm with just a hint of a breeze on the Seine. One of the songs in her head pleasantly matched the notes from Luka's guitar. 

She was on the Couffaine houseboat, with the rest of Kitty Section. It was a Sunday, practice day, and Marinette was yet to miss a single one. Ever since she and Luka discovered they were soulmates, she was a frequent guest on the houseboat. 

It had only been a few weeks since they found out but Marinette was still a bit uneasy with the whole thing. She'd found out she was soulmates with Adrien first, as Ladybug. And now she, as Marinette, was soulmates with Luka. And it wasn't like she minded, she was quite fond of him. But because she couldn't tell him about Adrien, it made her feel guilty. He deserved to know, even if she couldn't tell him. 

But that also put Adrien in a bad position. Marinette was free to love Luka as wholly and publicly as she wanted. Ladybug couldn't do that with Adrien. And while he knew the whole story and understood, Luka was left with her mixed feelings and uneasiness. Which was getting much harder to hide now that he was getting good at reading her emotions.

The music stopped. The song in her head picked up a few notes.

"Marinette?"

She turned to Luka with a smile. 

"Hmm?" She was so relaxed in this moment, between the weather and the song. Luka's song was pleasant and even Adrien's song was peaceful. He probably had a day off and she could hear his contentment in the slow, relaxed beats.

Luka put his guitar down and walked over to her. He placed a kiss on her forehead and for a brief moment, the song grew louder and happier. Marinette felt loved. 

"We're about to start," he said, "It's gonna get loud."

"That's okay," She said, "You know I love your music."

"Are you ready?" Rose called. She was bouncing with excitement.

"Ready," Luka called back and joined them for practice. 

The music was loud but Marinette enjoyed it. She hadn't heard this song before but Luka said he was experimenting with some new music. This was probably it.

Luka's song was jubilant; he was so proud of the music. And Adrien was happy too. It was all Marinette could ask for.

The song finished with a rush of loud notes and then total quiet. Marinette punctured the silence with applause. The band was all smiles. Mostly.

"That was amazing," Marinette said.

"Nice job, Luka," Juleka said.

"Thanks," he said. He was smiling but there was something off about the song. He wasn't satisfied with the music. "Can we try it again?"

The band restarted the song and Luka's song was tense. He was concentrating hard on playing. He didn't look happy anymore.

Marinette wondered what was wrong. The song sounded amazing. 

The song finished the same as before and Marinette clapped again, albeit, more hesitantly. Luka still wasn't satisfied.

"How was that?" Rose asked, looking at Marinette.

"Amazing. You did a great job," she replied. 

Everyone else looked proud from the compliment. Luka did too but the song told her otherwise. It was short staccato notes in varying pitches. It sounded uncertain or uncomfortable. He wasn't happy with it. 

They practiced some old songs but Luka's song didn't become happier. It made Marinette feel a little down as well. The two songs in her head battled for dominance of her emotions. By the time practice ended, Marinette had a headache. Having two soulmates was tough sometimes.

Everyone cleaned up, Ivan and Rose left for the day and Juleka went below deck before Marinette confronted Luka. He was clearly pretending to be happy with the song and she didn't want to bring the others down by revealing the lie.

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked, "You don't like the new song?"

Luka looked back at the entrance to the house before he spoke. "I do but something's missing. Can't you hear it?"

"I can hear that you're not satisfied," Marinette replied, "Do you know what's missing?"

"No. I need to think about it." It was bothering him that he didn't know. 

"Do you need help?" Marinette asked.

"If you wouldn't mind staying, I have a few ideas."

"I'd love to."

Marinette sat back down as Luka grabbed his guitar. He played a melody similar to the main riff of the song. His pattern matched the one he played but the pitch varied wildly. He was frustrated. 

"Maybe you should take a break," Marinette said. She placed a kiss on his cheek, the song relaxing for half a second.

"Yeah." He put the guitar down. The frustration turned to defeat, the song sinking into lower tones.

"You'll get it," Marinette said, "You're a really good musician. You've worked really hard on this song. You'll figure out what's missing and make it better."

"Thanks, Marinette. I appreciate your support." Luka had such a gentle smile. It was making Marinette's heart melt. 

"I'm happy to help. Sometimes you just need a change in perspective, right?"

There was a sudden high note in the song, so loud, Marinette put a hand on her already aching head. She needed to take some medication. 

"Are you okay?" Luka asked, the song's tones becoming lower with worry. But he was happy about something.

"Yeah. What are you excited about?"

"You're right. I need a change in perspective." He ran back into the boathouse.

After a few minutes, he came back out with an instrument case. "Sorry, it took me a while to find this." He set the case down next to Marinette.

"What is it?"

But Luka opened the case and she saw for herself. It was a keyboard. 

"You're adding another part?" Marinette asked.

"I think it'll work." He was so excited to try, Marinette believed him. 

Luka took the keyboard out of the case and set it up. He started to play the main melody. Marinette hadn't even known he knew how to play the keyboard. He didn't have Adrien's skill but she was still impressed. 

When the song ended, Marinette applauded. And she wasn't the only one. Juleka also clapped for her brother from the entry to the house. 

"This is it," Luka said, "I need to write a part for the keyboard."

"It sounded amazing," Marinette said.

"It was good. But we'll need a keyboard player," Juleka added.

"Adrien knows how to play," Marinette said, "I could ask him."

"That'd be great. Thanks Marinette," Luka said. His voice was steady but the song became a little deeper, a little upset. Marinette wasn't sure what that meant.

"I should head home. I still have homework," she said as she gathered her things. She also had a date with Adrien but she couldn't say that. 

"Thanks for coming, Marinette," Juleka said.

Luka placed a kiss on her forehead. "Thanks for your help. I couldn't have done it without you."

"You're just flattering me," Marinette said, "You're a great musician. You would have figured it out."

"Every musician needs a muse." Luka smiled at her.

Marinette's heart started beating faster. She was Luka's muse. And that made her feel giddy.

"Glad to help," Marinette said, flustered, "Gotta go. See you tomorrow." With a kiss to his cheek, she sped back home. She said hello to her parents before moving to her bedroom. Adrien would be expecting her soon.

Tikki escaped from Marinette's purse. "Ready to go?"

"Ready. Tikki, spots on!"

Ladybug went through the skylight and out into Paris. It was late afternoon, but still bright. People would be able to see her and Adrien in their spot. But she didn't care. It wasn't like it wasn't common knowledge at this point. 

It took only a few minutes for her to get to the Agreste estate. Adrien's window was open, as always. Ladybug landed just before the couch Adrien was sitting on.

He smiled at her. "Nice of you to drop in."

"That stopped being funny ages ago," she said and kissed him. The song picked up, happy melodies flowing through her. This was the best part of having a soulmate. 

"The usual spot?" Adrien asked.

"We could try somewhere new if you want," Ladybug said.

He shook his head. "I'm supposed to have a shoot later today. Father will flip if I'm gone."

"Next time then," Ladybug said. She grabbed Adrien, song turning soft and happy and brought them to the roof. It was nice and quiet. Plus, the weather was gorgeous. Ladybug didn't mind sitting out in the sun again.

"Have fun with the band?" Adrien asked. There were a few sour notes in his song: jealousy. 

"Yeah. They're trying out a new song but they're missing a keyboard part. Luka is working on writing it but they need a keyboard player." Ladybug gave Adrien a knowing look. "Luka asked me to ask you if you'd be willing to join the band."

The song rapidly switched from lower to higher notes. It hurt her head. Adrien was conflicted.

"It was fun to play with the band," Adrien said, "Father would never allow it though."

"Maybe just a few times then. I really think this is a good idea," Ladybug said, "If you and Luka become friends, it'll make this whole two soulmate fiasco easier when I tell him."

The song switched to the long, low notes of guilt. Ladybug was sure she sounded the same way. She hated keeping this from Luka but to reveal her other soulmate was to reveal that she was Ladybug. And she couldn't do that. Not yet. 

"I'd have to find a way to sneak away from him," Adrien said, looking pensive, "If you could help me, my Lady, I think I could do it."

Ladybug hugged him. "Of course I'll help you. Thank you." It was a relief. With this, they could bring Luka into the fold and the guilt could stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, sorry it took a year to write the next installment in this series. I will try to be faster about writing these. I'll be updating on a weekly basis until the story is done.


	2. Chapter 2

_ 'Cause I knew you, stepping on the last train, marked me like a blood stain, I, _

_ I knew you, tryna change the ending, Peter losing Wendy, I, _

_ I knew you, leaving like a father, running like water, I, _

_ And when you are young they assume you know nothing. _

_ Cardigan, Taylor Swift _

* * *

By the next weekend, Adrien and Marinette had a plan. Ladybug would sneak Adrien out, as he had a few hours off. Then they'd separate and arrive at different times. They'd have to more or less leave together but hopefully it wouldn't be suspicious. They were already putting their secret at risk by being so close to Luka.

The worst part would be acting like friends. It was fine at school, but this was around Marinette's  _ other _ boyfriend. It would be hard. At least Marinette hadn't kissed him yet. She wasn't sure she could bear the guilt of doing that in front of Adrien.

After separating, Marinette walked quickly to the houseboat. Luka was excited about something. His song was bouncing around in a quick pattern. It made Marinette hurry up even more.

Unsurprisingly, she was the first to arrive. 

"Marinette! Marinette!" Rose called. She was practically bouncing as well as she ran over to her. "Kitty Section got invited to a competition!"

"That's amazing!" Marinette exclaimed, "Congratulations."

"It's a good thing Adrien will be joining us," Luka said, walking over, "The song will sound way better with him."

"And just in time for the competition!" Rose said.

"Will Adrien be here?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah, he said he'd be here," Marinette said. She gave Luka a kiss on the cheek and went to wait with Mylene. Juleka was sitting nearby, tuning her guitar. She smiled at Marinette. "Hey, Marinette."

"Hey, Juleka," Marinette said.

Mylene smiled as she sat down. She looked around before she handed Marinette an envelope. "Juleka told me to give this to you. Don't let Rose see it."

Marinette looked at Juleka but she was looking at her guitar. There was a small smile on her face.

Marinette looked over her shoulder to see Rose talking to Luka. She was distracted. So Marinette opened the envelope. Inside was a pink invitation for a sleepover at Juleka's house for Rose's birthday. 

"It's a surprise party," Mylene whispered, "That's why Juleka's hosting it."

"That's really sweet of her," Marinette said, putting the invitation in her bag, "I'll be there." She started to think of things she could make Rose for her birthday. She could definitely do something for dessert, but what about a gift?

Adrien's song was becoming louder. He was so happy to be doing this; his song was moving at a quick pace. It was nice when her boyfriends were feeling the same emotions. 

Marinette turned to look just as Adrien walked onto the gangplank. 

"Adrien, you're here!" Rose exclaimed. 

It hurt that she couldn't just run over and kiss him. It hurt to pretend. 

"Hey, Rose," Adrien said. He got a hug as soon as he stepped foot on the deck. Marinette tried to quash her jealousy, lest Luka hear it. So she took a breath and put a smile on her face. 

"Hey, Adrien," Luka said, "Thanks for agreeing to help us out."

"It's no problem."

Both boys were excited and Marinette basked in the happiness. She wanted this to work. 

"We're ready when you are," Juleka said, finished fiddling with her guitar. 

"I can't wait to hear how this sounds," Marinette said as the band assembled their instruments. 

Luka handed Adrien sheet music which he put on the keyboard. He started reading it over while everyone else finished getting ready. Marinette was as excited as the rest of them. 

After a few minutes, just as they were ready to go, a bus pulled up in front of the houseboat. No one expected  _ Jagged Stone _ to come out, playing his piano. 

The group ran out to see why Jagged Stone had appeared in front of the Couffaine house. Luka’s mother made it there first. “What do you want, Jagged?”

“Come back, Anarchy. We made rocking music together.”

“Mom and Jagged Stone,” Luka and Juleka said, giving each other the same confused look. 

“I’m not coming back now that your other guitarist left. I’m the only captain on this ship.”

She stalked away, with a group of children watching her.

Jagged Stone looked sad for only a moment before turning his eyes upon Marinette. “Hey, Marinette.”

“Hi,” she said. 

“You wouldn’t happen to know any awesome guitarists, would you?”

"Actually, I do." Marinette looked at Luka. He was excited, the song bouncing happily in her head. She gestured to her boyfriend. "Luka is a great guitarist."

"Alright, Luka. Let's hear it," Jagged said. 

Luka played a single note when they were interrupted.

"You've replaced me already?" 

Luka stopped playing and everyone turned to look. 

Marinette knew an akuma when she saw one. This was bad.

"Viveka, you left," Jagged said.

"You got rid of me," the akuma replied, "And I'm Desperada now."

"I knew it," Anarka said, walking back in, "You'd just toss me aside when you're done with me, just like her. I won't let you do that to my son." She put a hand on Luka's shoulder.

"That's not how it happened," Jagged insisted. 

"I'm the only guitarist for Jagged," Desperada said. She shot balls of light out of her horn. Anarka disappeared. She fired a few more times at several random people. They disappeared in a burst of yellow dust. There were now several stickers on the once blank guitar case.

Marinette ran back inside. She felt horrible leaving  _ both _ her boyfriends but Adrien was clever. He’d be able to get away. And Luka would be safest when the akuma was defeated. Besides, his song was clear in her head. He hadn’t been caught yet.

“Tikki, spots on!”

Ladybug pushed open the cabin window and swung off the ship. Adrien and Luka’s songs were fast paced, racing with anxiety. She got back on deck to see them both, Adrien still untransformed and their way out was blocked by Desperada. Jagged Stone was gone, probably already caught.

Desperada pointed her horn at the two boys and Ladybug threw her yoyo, knocking her back. If her attention was on Ladybug, it wasn’t on Luka and Adrien and they could escape. 

There was relief in both songs, although Adrien’s stayed anxious. There was a low level of frustration, the song in moving in quick, staccato notes. He wanted to help, she knew but there was nothing he could do with Luka right there. 

Desperada’s attacks came quickly. Her guitar was sharp like an axe and Ladybug dodged to avoid being cut in half. She tried to see any kind of weakness, anything that she could use, but there was nothing. The drumbeats in her head moved at a vicious pace. But they were a little quieter than before. They’d managed to move away.

Guitar music snapped Ladybug’s attention away from the fight. That, and the massive spike in anxiety from Adrien.

She turned to see Luka, playing his guitar, to take the attention away from her. His song and face remained calm, even as he faced down an akuma.

“You don't deserve to play with Jagged,” Desperada said. Her guitar disappeared and was replaced by two horns. She fired at both of them. Ladybug had to worry about avoiding the attacks lest she become a sticker but Luka wasn’t moving. Why wasn’t he moving?! 

Just as the attack was about to hit him, Adrien pushed him out of the way, falling on top of him and smashing the guitar in the process. Ladybug took a breath. He was okay. Adrien would protect him. He knew what Luka meant to her and would keep him safe, powers or no. Even if the guitar was destroyed, the Miraculous Ladybug would fix it. So long as her boyfriends were okay. 

But the distraction was what she needed. She wrapped her yoyo around Deserpada and threw her into the Seine. 

With that, she caught up with both boys. There was a sewer grate near them. It would have to do. “This way. Quick!”

She hoped Luka didn’t notice how loud his song had to be.

Once they were safely underground, Ladybug said, “You should be safe here. Find a place to hide.” And she went back above ground.

Of all the times for an akuma to strike, why did it have to be now? She was trying to solve one problem in her life and now she had an akuma on top of it.

But there was no use complaining. It sucked but she didn’t have a choice.

“Lucky charm!” A gong landed in her hands. A familiar one. 

She hoped Adrien would find an opportunity to ditch Luka. She needed her partner for this fight. And probably one more.

* * *

Ladybug sprinted through the sewers. Luka was definitely still here; she could hear his nervous pattern in her head. But she was mostly listening for Adrien. He was close, closer than Luka. And that was how she almost ran into her partner.

Ladybug threw her arms around Chat. "I'm so glad you're okay." Her own nervous heart slowed down.

He returned the hug. "I wouldn't leave you alone."

"I know." She knew it wasn't a promise he could keep but the assurances made her feel better. 

She showed him the snake miraculous. "This will allow the user to rewind time."

"That's great. Who will we give it to?"

"Luka," she said hesitantly, "He's close by and I think he can do it. But you'll have to give it to him." She could hear his song getting louder. He was coming to find her.

Chat took the miraculous. 

"He's coming," Ladybug said.

Chat nodded. "You go. We'll meet up on ground level."

Ladybug nodded. She wanted to kiss him but didn't dare do so with Luka so close. So she just left.

Ladybug stayed around the corner so she could hear them. She trusted Chat and she trusted herself but that didn't stop her anxiety about bringing in Luka. It was nice to have one partner that wasn't involved in all the superhero drama. That she could just be a normal girl with. But they needed him. And she knew it.

"Chat Noir?" Luka asked, "What are you doing here? Have you seen Marinette?"

He was looking for her. She could transform back and ease his mind before he became a superhero. Ladybug stepped away so the light of the transformation wouldn't be obvious.

"I was actually looking for you."

"For me?"

"Tikki, spots off."

Marinette ran back so she could rejoin them. Both boys looked at her as she approached. It broke her heart to only say, "Luka." She threw herself into his arms. 

Luka easily caught her. "Marinette. I'm glad you're safe."

"I'm glad too." At least that part wasn't a lie. 

"Glad you're okay too, Marinette," Chat said. He was smiling but Marinette could hear the sound of jealousy bleeding into his song. 

"Thanks, Chat."

"But Ladybug and I need your help, Luka," Chat said, finally taking out the miraculous box. "Luka Couffaine, you have been chosen to wield the snake miraculous. Use it to transform for this fight and return it to me when we're done. Can you do this?"

Marinette heard Luka's song go quiet in shock. He looked at Marinette and she nodded back at him. "You're really brave, Luka. I know you can do it."

His song sounded almost like a heartbeat in her ears. Nervous, moving quickly. But he took the miraculous and opened the box. A bright light rose from the miraculous and turned into a snake kwami.

"Greetings," he said, "My name is Sass."

"Hi. I'm Luka," he said. The song betrayed his confusion. 

"I'll be your kwami. Put on the bracelet and say, 'Sass, scales slither'."

Despite the confusion, Luka just did as he was told, putting on the bracelet. "Sass, scales slither."

Marinette loved the way he looked as a superhero. Her own heart fluttered in her chest. She could even hear Chat's approval in her head.

"Looks good," Chat said.

"Yeah," Marinette agreed dumbly. 

Luka looked over his new outfit. Marinette could hear how much he liked it. The confusion was still present but it was giving way to excitement. Better that than anxiety. Marinette was nervous enough already. 

"I'm gonna go hide," Marinette said. She kissed Luka on the cheek. "Be safe."

"I will."

"I'll make sure he comes back in one piece, Marinette," Chat said.

"Thanks, Chat." With that, Marinette took off down the tunnels of the sewer. She didn't stop until Luka's song quieted down. 

Tikki flew alongside her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." She was definitely not okay but she didn't have time to be not okay. She had to help Chat and Luka. "Tikki, spots on!"

Ladybug had to wander to find a sewer exit away from where the fighting had been. But once she found one, she quickly made her way over to the akuma. Desperada was watching out for them on the Eiffel tower, like always, with Chat Noir and Luka hiding behind a building.

Ladybug landed next to them. Luka barely reacted thankfully.

"Welcome to the party, my Lady," Chat said.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, "Who's this?"

"I'm Viperion," he replied, "and I know how to beat this akuma." 

He must have already gone back in time. She hoped it wasn't too many times. She hated the idea of causing him unnecessary pain.

She nodded. "What's your plan?"

"We need your lucky charm."

She threw her yoyo in the air. "Lucky charm!" A polka-dotted saddle fell into her arms.

"That's different," Chat said slowly. 

“I’m going to distract her,” Viperion said, “Chat, you need the saddle.”

Ladybug passed it off to her partner. She was about to speak when Viperion did instead.

“I’ll be fine, I promise. Give me one minute.” 

His promises did little to assuage her. But she had to trust him. He’d survived his other attempts to come back to now. The beat in her head was determined, triumphant. He trusted himself. He knew what he was doing. Ladybug nodded.

Viperion ran around the building to avoid Desperada. Ladybug looked at Chat. “He’s done this before.”

“That means he’ll be fine,” Chat replied.

“I didn’t want to drag him into this, especially when he’s had to relive the past several minutes.”

“Yeah, I know.” Chat’s ears fell. “He’s strong though. He knows what he’s doing. We’ll beat this akuma, together.”

It didn’t help comfort her much, but it was something. She smiled. “Thanks, Chat.”

“Let’s get out there and help him out.”

They both ran out from cover. Desperada spotted them immediately and fired her horn at them. They were quick to dodge. Chat ran at her with his staff. It clashed with her guitar.

A light melody floated through the air. Ladybug didn’t recognize the tune but she did recognize the player. Viperion was on a lower level of the Eiffel tower, playing his lyre.

Desperada looked at him and seemed to want to attack him. Ladybug threw her yoyo so it wrapped around her arm. She was not going to get her soulmate. Either of them. 

Viperion jumped off the tower and grabbed Desperada’s other arm. Chat slid under her, wrapping her legs in the saddle. She fell to the ground and Chat grabbed the guitar case. He threw it up in the air. 

Ladybug released her hold on her arm and cracked the case. A black butterfly flew out.

“No more evildoing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize!” She caught the butterfly in her yoyo. “Gotcha.” She released it. A pure white butterfly flew out. 

She grabbed the saddle and threw it upwards. “Miraculous Ladybug!” 

Even before the damage was fully repaired, Ladybug said, “I gotta go. Good work, Viperion.” She wrapped her yoyo around a light pole and took off. The longer she was near Viperion, the more likely he’d figure things out. She hurried back to the boat before he realized who she was.

* * *

Everyone was back except Adrien and Luka. Marinette could hear them approaching but they were still a ways off. At least they didn't sound upset.

"I hope Adrien and Luka are okay," Rose said. 

"They probably got chased around by the akuma," Juleka said.

"Then they'll be okay by now," Marinette said, mostly to calm herself. She wasn't nervous per se, but eagerly awaiting their arrival, if only to prove they were both fine. 

"There they are," Ivan said. The group turned to look. Adrien and Luka were walking and talking, making their way back to the boat.

Rose waved at them and Marinette did too. She was glad to see them again.

"Sorry we're late," Adrien said.

"We had to hide from the akuma and got separated," Luka added. His guitar was slung over his shoulder, whole once more. 

"Glad you're okay," Marinette said.

Luka hugged Marinette as he came on board. "You weren't hurt, were you?"

"Not at all," Marinette said, enjoying the slow, comforting patterns of the song, "I managed to hide and the akuma never found me."

Adrien walked past them. Marinette thought she'd hear sadder notes but he seemed okay. Even content. She'd have to ask him about it later.

"We're ready when you are," Rose said.

Luka finally let go of Marinette. 

"I can't wait to hear the song how you imagined it," Marinette said.

"Me too." Luka kissed her cheek and went to practice. Marinette took a seat with Mylene. 

As the song started, Marinette realized Luka had been right. Now, it was perfect.

* * *

"So, what were you and Luka up to before you got back?" Ladybug asked.

Adrien looked at the night sky, then back at her. "Nothing really. I took his miraculous," with that, he handed the box to Ladybug, "and we went our separate ways. We found each other near the manhole, since that's where we left each other. And we walked back together."

"You seemed really happy," Ladybug said.

"He's nice to talk to. I get what you see in him," Adrien said, "It was really brave of him to distract the akuma for you."

"It was really brave of you to push him out of the way of the attack," Ladybug replied.

"Well, I couldn't let him get captured. I couldn't do that to you."

Ladybug kissed him. "Thank you."

"I think this will work, the three of us," Adrien said.

"I hope so. I hope he thinks so." She just hoped he didn't hate her when the truth came out. 

Adrien took her hand and squeezed it. His song was soothing. "It'll be okay."

Luka's song was calm as well. With them both, Ladybug couldn't help but relax. "You're right."

She and Luka were bonded. He loved her. He wouldn't throw their relationship away. He'd probably understand. She hoped so.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is by Kate Bush but I wrote this chapter to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElVCo5Vuv7g&ab_channel=LyricsInfusion) version by Meg Myers. It's really good; I highly recommend. Now please enjoy the chapter. :)

_ Come on baby, come on darling, _

_ Let me steal this moment from you now. _

_ Come on angel, come on, come on, darling, _

_ Let's exchange the experience. _

_ Running Up That Hill, Kate Bush _

* * *

Marinette arrived with her backpack and sleeping bag to a chorus of laughter. Despite being after dusk, there weren't any lights on in the houseboat. She was already late so she hurried on deck and rushed towards the door.

"Wait-"

"Surprise!!" A chorus of girls yelled, jumping out of their hiding places.

Marinette screamed in surprise. She dropped her sleeping bag and put a hand over her heart.

"Oh, it's Marinette," Alya said with a laugh, "Sorry, girl. We thought you were Rose."

Marinette took a breath. "You'll definitely surprise Rose when she gets here."

"Sorry," Luka said, "I tried to stop them." He brushed her bangs out of the way and kissed her forehead. 

"It's okay. Is she gonna be here soon?"

"Any minute now," Luka said. He picked up Marinette's sleeping bag. "Let's get your stuff inside."

"Come right back," Alya teased. The other girls laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," Marinette said as she and Luka headed into the house. The living room was filled with the girls' bags. Marinette put her things among theirs. "Okay, let's head back."

"In a moment," Luka said, cupping her face and kissing her gently on the cheek. He was so wonderful. He'd never pushed her boundaries, never complained that they hadn't kissed properly. Even if they'd known they were soulmates for weeks. She was so lucky to have him.

"Luka-"

"Lovebirds, they're coming," Alix said. The giggling of the other girls could be heard from the deck.

They exchanged a look and hurried to the door. They stopped a few feet shy of the entryway and ducked down together. That way, they couldn't be seen through the window or the doorway. At least until it was too late.

Marinette heard the telltale creaking of feet moving across the deck. 

"It's so dark," Rose said, "Isn't your family home?"

"No, it's just us," Juleka replied, "And-"

"Surprise!" Everyone jumped out of their hiding places. Luka and Marinette emerged from the doorway, to see Rose fall over in surprise. Juleka rushed to her side and helped her back to her feet.

"Wow," Rose squeaked, "You did all this for my birthday?"

"Sure did," Alya said, phone in hand, clearly recording the proceedings.

"It was mostly Juleka though," Marinette said, "She organized everything."

Rose looked at Juleka with a fond expression. "Thank you!" She ran and jumped into her arms. Juleka stumbled back a bit but returned the hug.

"Awww," Alya said and put her phone away.

"Let's head inside," Alix said.

"I brought snacks!" Marinette said.

The girls cheered as they all moved inside. 

Luka left the doorway to allow them in and Marinette joined him. "Aren't you coming in?"

"No, I'm gonna spend the night out here."

"You don't have to," Marinette said.

"It's already pretty crowded. You'll need all the space you can get. And it's a nice night. I don't mind."

The song was still fairly happy, bouncing along at a quick pace. He wasn't lying, which set Marinette's mind at ease. "Alright. I'll see you later." She kissed him on the cheek and joined the other girls. 

"Hey, where are those snacks you promised?" Alix asked.

"Coming right up," Marinette replied and dug them out of her backpack. The girls descended on them like a pack of vultures and Marinette couldn't help but feel a small measure of pride. It was going to be a good night.

* * *

"Alya, truth or dare," Mylene asked.

"Hmm, dare."

"There's still the dare from last time," she said.

"I'm not letting you guys put  _ my  _ picture on the Ladyblog. It's for pictures of  _ Ladybug _ . Not me. And not for pictures of me first thing in the morning."

"Lots of reporters put their pictures on their blogs," Rose said.

"Nope. I'll answer any truth you want but I'm not putting a picture of me with bedhead on the Ladyblog. No way."

"Alright." Mylene sat and thought for a minute. 

Juleka passed the popcorn bowl to Marinette who happily took some. It was after midnight but no one was tired yet. And of course, things descended into truth or dare. 

"Anyone have a truth?" Mylene asked.

"Would you rather kiss Ladybug or Chat Noir?" Alix asked. 

All the girls looked at her and then at Mylene. Mylene nodded her approval.

"Ladybug. No question," Alya said, "Marinette, truth or dare."

Marinette was a little taken aback by the fact that Alya would rather kiss her than Adrien. She hoped she wasn't blushing as she stammered out, "Truth."

"What's it like to kiss your soulmate?"

Marinette paused. She knew; she'd kissed Adrien plenty of times. But she hadn't kissed Luka. And she didn't know if Juleka knew that or not. And it'd be weird to describe it when, as far as they knew, she hadn't done it.

"I don't know," Marinette said. 

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Alya asked.

"I haven't kissed Luka yet." Her voice got quieter as she spoke. 

"Seriously? He's your soulmate!"

"I didn't kiss Ivan for months," Mylene said, "It isn't a big deal."

"Thanks, Mylene." Marinette said. She felt bad for lying but this was the easier lie.

"Well, since you can't answer the truth, you'll have to do a dare," Alya said.

"I answered it," Marinette replied.

"But it wasn't an answer. So I dare you to leave your hair loose for the rest of the night."

That was much better than putting a picture of herself with bedhead on the Ladyblog. And it would be easier just to do it than to fight it. Marinette took out her hairties and let her hair loose.

"You look so pretty, Marinette," Rose said.

"You really do," Mylene agreed.

"The pigtails are cute and all, but you look really good with loose hair," Alya said.

"Thanks," she said with a smile, "My turn, right? Juleka, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"When did you know you liked Rose?"

“When she went on that rant about saving that cat shelter,” Juleka said, “She was so passionate about helping animals and it made me happy to be around her.”

The girls are cooed at how cute it was. That story got Juleka a hug from Rose.

Juleka checked her phone briefly before speaking. "Marinette, truth or dare," she said, even with Rose wrapped around her. 

Marinette was starting to think there was a conspiracy going on. "Dare." It was better than anyone asking questions she couldn't answer.

"I dare you to let Rose do your makeup."

Rosed immediately let go of Juleka. "Can I Marinette? Please?"

"Sure," she said, unable to refuse Rose. Not when she seemed so excited. 

Rose ran to Juleka's vanity and turned the chair around. "Come sit here."

Marinette got up and sat in the chair. She'd probably wash it all off right before bed anyway. 

As Rose got to work, Marinette said, "Alix, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Dip your feet in the Seine."

Alix laughed. "I can do better than that." She got up, taking off her shirt. She shed her pants and ran outside in nothing but her undergarments. 

Marinette felt a sudden spike of anxiety from Luka, followed by a splash. 

"Did she just jump into the Seine?" Alya asked. She and Mylene ran out to check. 

"We should go check on her," Marinette said.

"Luka's outside. And Alya and Mylene will help," Juleka said, "And your dare's not done."

So Marinette sat still as Rose applied concealer to her face.

"Well, she jumped in the Seine," Alya said, walking back into the room, "Do you have towels, Juleka?"

"Yeah, I'll get them." The two girls left the room.

Rose and Marinette didn't say anything until the four girls returned, Alix bundled in several towels. 

"I didn't dare you to jump in the Seine!" Marinette said, turning towards them.

"Hold still, Marinette," Rose said, "Your eyeliner will be crooked."

Marinette turned back to Rose.

"Oooh, are you doing wings?" Alya asked.

"Yup," Rose replied proudly.

"Girl, you're gonna look amazing," Alya said. 

Everyone sat back down, Alix on towels and the game continued. No one called on Marinette while Rose was doing her makeup. After about ten minutes, Rose declared her look complete. 

Marinette looked at herself in the mirror. Her skin was flawless. Rose had contoured her face and Marinette thought she looked a little older. She had winged eyeliner and a dark blue eyeshadow. Her lips were a pale pink. Marinette was kind of surprised Juleka had these colors. 

"Wow, you look amazing, Marinette," Mylene said.

"You did a great job, Rose," Alya said, "She looks stunning."

"Thank you," Rose said.

"It looks great. Thanks, Rose," Marinette said. The two joined the other girls on the floor again. 

"Marinette, truth or dare," Mylene said.

"Dare." She hoped she wouldn't be called on much more that night.

"I dare you to let Juleka give you a new outfit."

They were definitely planning something. "Juleka is taller than me."

"We'll find something," Juleka said. 

What plot were they all in on?

"Okay." 

The two got up and walked to Juleka's closet. She quickly went through the clothes; clearly she had something in mind. 

"Found it," Juleka said. She pulled out a pink, knee-length dress. It was sleeveless and had a bow at the cinched waist. "What do you think?"

"It's nice, but I can't imagine you wearing it, Juleka," Marinette said.

"I haven't," Juleka said, showing Marinette the intact tags, "It was a gift but it'll suit you better than me." She held out the dress. It was pretty cute.

"Alright," Marinette took the dress. She went to the bathroom to get changed. Despite the fact that it was Juleka's dress, it fit pretty well. It was a bit longer on Marinette than it was intended to be but she still looked nice in it. 

She took a quick picture and sent it to Adrien before going back to the party.

The girls were chatting but once Marinette stepped into view, they all went quiet. 

"You look amazing!" Alya said.

"It really suits you," Alix said.

"You look so pretty!" Rose added. 

Marinette felt a little silly, pushing some hair behind her ears. "Thanks. Now it's my turn. Alya, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Why are you all conspiring to dress me up?"

"Dare."

"Post a picture of yourself with bedhead on the Ladyblog."

Alya groaned. "How long do I have to leave it?"

"A day."

"Fine. I'll take the truth. Can't we just want you to look pretty?"

Marinette crossed her arms. "I don't believe you. You're all planning something."

"Once my turn starts, you'll know, I promise."

Marinette exhaled. Guess she was gonna be picked again. "Should I choose truth or dare?"

"Dare," Alya replied.

"You are picking me, right?"

"Yes."

"I pick dare."

"I dare you to go outside for fifteen minutes," Alya said.

So  _ that's  _ what they were up to. They wanted her to spend time with Luka. And dressed like this, they wanted them to kiss. Marinette didn't like them meddling in her business but she had a dare to complete. So she stood up and walked outside.

Adrien's song turned joyous, spreading warmth throughout her body. Marinette froze in place, reveling in the good feelings he gave her. 

"Well, get going," Alya said. 

The others laughed.

Marinette walked ahead, not acknowledging them. Her phone buzzed in her hand. Once Juleka and Luka's room was behind her, Marinette dared to take a peek.

_ You're beautiful. Why so dressed up? Aren't you at Juleka's sleepover? _

Marinette texted him back.  _ We're playing truth or dare. I got dared to dress up _

She kept going until she felt her phone buzz again. 

_ Thank them for me. You look amazing _

_ Thank you _

She added a heart and sent the message. Adrien's compliments made her feel giddy. 

Luka's song sounded curious, moving in slow, deliberate beats; he was probably wondering why she felt so happy.

Marinette took a deep breath and walked outside. Despite the late hour, the moon was bright, shining down on all of Paris. She could clearly see Luka, strumming his guitar. He had a sleeping bag set up right next to him. He looked ethereal like this, sitting in the moonlight, playing music for all to hear.

Luka looked up at her. Then he did a double take. The guitar let out a very sour note that made Marinette cringe. The song rushed in its pace, caught between surprise and excitement. 

"Whoa," Luka said. He was just staring at her.

"Hi," she said, "We're playing truth or dare and I got dared to stay out here for a while. Do you mind?"

"No, of course not." He put his guitar back in its case and gestured for her to sit next to him. She was hard pressed to think of a time he was voluntarily separated from his guitar. She wasn't sure what was happening. 

"You look beautiful," Luka said, "Did you bring that dress?" 

"No. It's Juleka's. They dressed me up as a bunch of dares."

"Oh." He didn't stop looking at her. She felt a little uncomfortable with the attention.

"I've never seen you with your hair down. It suits you."

Marinette tucked more hair behind her ears. "You think so?"

"Yeah, I do. You look great with the pigtails but you're stunning with your hair loose. You're beautiful no matter how you look."

Marinette felt herself blushing. Hopefully, with all the makeup and the darkness, Luka couldn't tell.

"Thank you," Marinette said, "You really think I'm pretty?"

"More than pretty. You're beautiful. Not to mention how kind, selfless, and caring you are."

"Luka." She turned away a bit. Being complimented like this made her so happy.

"Marinette," Luka said. His song grew quieter and slower, betraying his worry. "Was it something I said?"

Marinette turned back to him. She just had to borrow a little of Ladybug's confidence. She leaned into him, putting her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Luka. You make me feel special."

"You are," he said, pulling her closer. It set her heart racing but she didn't want it to stop. The song was roaring in her ears, quashing everything that wasn't her and Luka. Nothing else mattered. It was the two of them, together.

She knew what she should do.

Marinette kissed Luka. 

The song became even louder, making her feel warm and loved. Luka was happy. So happy, she couldn't even describe it. Like there could never be anything better than this.

She pulled back, looking at him. His blue eyes stared back at her. He had such a smile on his face. "Can I kiss you again?" He asked.

"Yeah."

Luka didn't hesitate. He cupped her face and pulled her close, reuniting their lips. The happy feeling returned, rushing through her blood. This was the best part of having a soulmate; she could feel every ounce of his love.

"You're amazing," Marinette said, heart beating rapidly. 

He was so happy, the song moving faster and louder. She loved hearing it.

"Not as amazing as you," he replied, "You really do it all."

"I just try to be there for my friends. I'm not that amazing."

"You're always there whenever anyone needs you. I'm really lucky we're soulmates."

"Not as lucky as me." It wasn't so bad. She could do this. She liked Luka, maybe even loved him. She didn't know when she could tell him everything but right now, this moment was enough. Maybe that was all she should worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. Next time is the competition. I'm looking forward to it and I hope you are too. Thanks for reading. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed the story. If you'd like to see sneak previews of my upcoming works and get writing tips, please check out my writing blog: a-writing-trickster-angel.tumblr.com


End file.
